Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: After winning the title of Champion, Lyra takes time off and enjoys some peace in Viridian Forest. But things don't go to plan when an unexpected visitor drops by and catches her in a private moment. Lance/Lyra


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine

**Summary**

After winning the title of Champion, Lyra takes time off and enjoys some peace in Viridian Forest. But things don't go to plan when an unexpected visitor drops by and catches her in a private moment.

**.**

Sometimes she regretted accepting the title of Champion; it was a lot more work than she had originally expected. But it wasn't the work load that bothered her, it was the fact she rarely had time to herself anymore. When she wasn't the Champion, she had more free time on her hands – she could spend time in the gardens playing with her Pokemon, or pit her team against others in a variety of sports at the Pokeathlon Dome. She also missed catching up Ethan and Silver; now she only saw them on weekends.

Her typical week consisted of training, battling and waiting for skilled trainers to reach her at the League. Only one out of five trainers made it past the Elite Four, and none of them had posed her much of a challenge. She thought about pulling a Red move – resign from the position and return to a normal life – but she knew her fans, family and friends would be disappointed. Fortunately, she had the day to herself. The Elite Four had come down with a nasty flu which meant the League was shut temporarily.

Such moments didn't come by often, so Lyra took full advantage of them. She was now eighteen years of age – becoming Champion had taken her a few good years to achieve after all. It was time to relax and enjoy life while she had the chance. She summoned her Dragonite and Crobat from their pokeballs, then hopped on her trusty dragon's back. Viridian Forest was her destination.

It didn't take long for her to reach the forest, and soon she found herself back on the ground, standing before a beautiful lake. Dragonite had found this mysterious lake one morning with Crobat's help, and the two Pokemon had agreed to take their master there. She summoned her other Pokemon – Ampharos, Espeon, Gyradaos and Feraligatr - from their Pokeballs and watched them enjoy their current surroundings. Being copped up in the League building all day long became quite boring after awhile.

While her Pokemon ran off to enjoy themselves she headed down to the water's edge. Removing her shoes, she sat down at dipped her toes into the water, enjoying the sensation of cool water against her skin. The day was hot; there wasn't a single cloud in the sky at all. A perfect day to get a suntan. And there was no one around… and there _was _a beautiful lake in front of her… A smile crossed her face.

Removing her clothes, she cast them down onto her towel, dressed in only a bikini. She moved into the lake. The water lapped at her waist and she continued to delve deeper into the water. She splashed around a bit, then came back to the edge and pulled herself out. Glancing down, she furrowed her brows, a teasing smile on her face. All alone. Chance to relax. A chance to be a little more daring and adventurous than usual… why not? "I'm alone here. I have nothing to worried about. The Pokemon won't care anyway." Sunbathing topless was something her mum would frown upon… hell, the League officials would as well, but as long they never found out…

She lay flat on her stomach, hands resting beside either side of her head. Closing her eyes, she focused her mind on the peaceful surroundings - the calming sound of water lapping at the lake's edge, the gentle rustling of leaves and the calming sounds of birds singing in the high trees. Contented, she drifted into a sleep.

Splash!

After what had seemed like minutes, Lyra was awoken rudely by water hitting her in the face. Pushing herself up from the ground, she stood up forgetting her upper half was exposed for the world to see. "Probably some Magikarp playing in the lake or something…" she thought to herself. No way would anyone else be here. Only Dragonite and Crobat knew about this part of the forest… so why was there another Dragonite playing around in the water? Oh shit.

"Lyra?!"

At the mention of her name, she spun around and faced the speaker. Lance. Shit. The former Champion was standing a few metres away from her, eyes fixed on her chest, jaw agape. Lyra then realized she was actually topless. Shit. It took a few seconds for her brain to process the thought, but as soon as it had, she immediately bent down, picked up her towel and did her best to cover up her shame. Unfortunately, the damage had been done. Motherfucking fuck. Her cheeks burned, and she knew she was blushing. No one had ever seen her like this!

"Stop looking, dammit!" Lyra screeched. Where the hell had he come from anyway? Had he been spying on her the entire time?

Lance pulled out of his trance, and shook his head. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Don't you have someplace else to be?" she spat, her cheeks still flushing from embarrassment. Great. "Shouldn't you be at the Dragon's Den fantasizing about dragons?" she added.

He just smirked, not at all offended. "I come here often to enjoy the quiet… the Dragon's Den isn't as peaceful as it used to be," he said, eyes briefly flickering back to her chest. Lyra wanted to die. He wasn't a bad looking guy actually. He was about a foot taller than her, had a rather athletic frame (probably from training dragons) and his eyes held a piercing gaze. He had way too much hair gel though, but it seemed all highly skilled male gym leaders needed weird hair. And he still wore that stupid black cape. "Don't be so mad."

Mad? She had every right to by raging mad. This was her chance to relax, but instead, she was now highly stressed. "I _am _mad! You are a peeping tom! How long have you been watching me?" Had he been there hiding in between the trees for the past few hours, having a good perve? She never thought of him as being as the pervert type… but he _was _a male, and in his early twenties. Maybe that's why he liked wearing capes everywhere just in case he found himself in one of this situations and he needed to 'hide'. She saw him in a completely different light now.

He frowned, and took a step towards her, holding his hands up in defence. His Dragonite was standing beside him, looking a little confused. "Hey, it's your fault. You should be more careful where you choose to sunbathe… topless…"

Her jaw dropped. "Am I hearing this right? You're blaming me because I wanted to enjoy some time off? If your Dragonite hadn't splashed around in the water and startled me, we wouldn't be in this position!" she blurted out, her hands tightening around the edges of her towel. She feared it would fall off again.

"My Dragonite has been coming here for a long time… well before you became Champion, Lyra. We're entitled to this place too." He frowned again. "You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," he added calmly.

Wow, what a jerk. And all these years she had thought Lance was a cool guy. Her mother was right – looks _were _deceiving. Lyra had seen his true colours now. An arrogant Dragon Master trainer _and _a pervert. "I'm not surprised you're treating this like it is nothing. You're not the one who was caught stark naked," she spat.

"Not fully… partially," Lance corrected.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Childish, but oh well. "You're not showing me any form of respect."

"That's not true… I have great respect for you… you're the Champion. You defeated Team Rocket. You defeated me. You treat your Pokemon with great love and care… why would I _not _respect you?" he said, as his gaze dropped down to her chest yet again before quickly glancing up. Real respect… yeah right, Lyra thought.

"Just get out of here!" she demanded, pointing to the forest border. At that moment, her Pokemon arrived. Obviously, they had sensed her stress and came running to assist her. Her loyal Pokemon circled Lyra and glared at Lance.

Lance actually seemed worried now. His Dragonite was strong, but not strong enough to take on a team of six. "I just came here to relax too… finding you was just a bonus," he smirked, but it quickly faded at the sight of Lyra's Dragonite's glare. "I'll make it up to you, all right? Whatever you want, I'll buy it for you."

"That's your apology?" Lyra said, jaw dropped. "You think you can buy my forgiveness?"

He shrugged. "It works with Clair."

"I'm _not _Clair."

Lance sighed. "What about dinner, then? Your pick, my shout."

She huffed. "That's still buying. I'm not going to forgive you for this, pervert." That was now her nickname for him. Her anger had faded now, but the embarrassment was still there. Fortunately, he didn't have a camera, but it wasn't like he needed one anyway. That image of her would remain in his head for life. "Just… don't tell anyone, okay? I don't need the media jumping on my back about a 'scandal'."

"You have my word," he said, grinning. "I still plan to make it up to you though, so drop by the Dragon's Den, yeah?" His trademark smirk widened. That could only mean trouble, but a free dinner didn't sound bad. Perhaps he could take her to Kalos – apparently they had awesome restaurants over there. So she nodded. "Great. I swear you'll feel so much better about this. See you soon."

.

Lance strutted into the living room, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Both the Elder and his cousin Clair had arrived from wherever. They were both currently eating through a packet of chips. Clair picked up on his happy vibe, and gave him a questioning look. "Who did you blast away today?" she asked, pushing her ponytail over her shoulder.

Before Lance could answer, the Elder piped in. "Did you get a lot of training done?"

The original plan had been to train, but instead he got something much more. "I did something stupid, and now, I'm returning the favour."

"And returning the favour includes walking around the house practically in the nude?" Clair stated bluntly.

"I caught Lyra sunbathing topless," Lance answered, smirking at the memory. Damn, what a sight. The poor girl was mortified, but what did she have to be embarrassed about? She was a pretty trainer with a decent sized rack. The Elder's eyes widened, and he choked on a chip, while Clair just gave him a 'what the hell' look. "I got an eyeful. She was so embarrassed, so I thought I should do something nice for her. Return the favour, you know."

"The poor girl!" The Elder exclaimed. "Did you apologize to her? She's such a sweet young lady…"

"I did, but she didn't take it well."

The Elder shook his head as if ashamed something like this had happened. The Elder had a fondness for Lyra as well, giving her a special Dratini to keep. Clair, on the other hand, did not share the same appreciation. Lance wondered if she was actually secretly jealous because Lyra had passed the test and she still hadn't.

"You're not thinking of doing what I think you are doing… because if you are, I'd strongly advise against it unless you are keen on embarrassing yourself," Clair pointed out, sticking her hand into the chip packet, "Just because you caught her doesn't mean she needs to catch you as well. The whole, 'show me yours and I'll show you mine' doesn't need to happen." She pulled out a chip and ate it, then reached down for another one.

The Elder caught onto Lance's idea quickly. "Do not bring shame to the clan, Lance. You should apologize to her nicely, and offer to take her out somewhere. That's what a true dragon master would do."

Clair shrugged. "He's right, you know. Save yourself the embarrassment."

"I _am_ doing the right thing," Lance insisted, "This is simply one of those 'you showed me yours accidentally, so I have to show mine as well' situations. That way we're both even," he added, frowning slightly. It made far more sense in his head than it did out loud.

Clair rolled her eyes. "Go ahead then. Make a fool of yourself. It's not my body on the line anyway. You better hope the right person walks in… have you even thought about what you are going to say when she walks through that entrance?" she inquired.

"Clair, I'm ashamed in you. You should be encouraging him _not _to follow through with this," the Elder said. "What will the other dragon clans think when they hear the former champion of Johto and Kanto proudly of the Blackthorn Clan, has committed himself to doing something foolish?" Lance ignored him. He was old anyway and totally not with the times. Clair, on the other hand, knew it was a crazy idea, but she didn't try to stop him.

"So, what's your speech looking like? Hey Lyra, like what you see? Then loosen your towel 'by accident' and act horrified?" Clair said.

Lance nodded. "Spot on."

"Good luck… I hope it's worth the embarrassment," she said, then stood up, dusting chip remains of her clothes. "I'll be back later… I don't really want to be here when you are being… well, an idiot." She glanced down at the Elder and motioned for him to follow. "I don't think you want to be here either. You might die of shame if you witness this." She ushered the Elder out of the house, leaving Lance all alone. He headed towards the kitchen counter, and leaned against in a relaxed posture.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps walking towards the entrance and he knew it had to be Lyra. This was it! This was the moment to reveal all to get even with her. He rested a hand on his towel, ready to loosen it at the right moment. "Hey Lyra, you're here much earlier than expected. So… do you like what you see?" he said, practicing his speech. The door flung open, and Lance loosened his towel, immediately blurting out his planned apology, "Now we're ev-" That's when he realized it wasn't Lyra at the door.

Fucking hell. Karma was a bitch.

The unexpected guest wasn't surprised. "So this is what you do in your spare time… I always knew you were a freak," said the long red haired male.

"Silver?!" Lance pulled his towel back up, and glared. "What the fuck? You can't just come bursting in here like you own the place!" he accused. Silver just laughed. The situation became even more awkward when Lyra entered. Fuck. He had planned on a smooth greeting, but this had turned out badly.

Her eyes rested on him. "Lance?"

"…uh…" For once, he was speechless. He looked at Silver who was busy sniggering, then to Lyra then back to Silver again. "This is awkward… I will return shortly…" he muttered, darting to the bathroom. Total utter humiliation. So that's how Lyra must've felt when he caught her.

Now fully dressed (with cape and all), he returned to the living room and was relieved to know Silver wasn't there. The trainer was probably thinking of ways to blackmail him now. Lyra, however, was still present, and she was doing her best not to laugh. "So… this is how you entertain yourself nowadays…" she teased.

"I was expecting you… not Silver… why the fuck is here anyway? No one invited him," he muttered darkly, raking a hand through his hair.

"Clair invited him. That's why he's here."

Of course. No wonder why Clair had seemed not to care too much about his plan. She wanted this to happen just so she could get one over him in something. That's it. No confiding to relatives about ideas, he told himself. "I think I have a pretty good understanding of how you felt when I caught you."

She giggled. "You were right. I should've been cautious before."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked hopeful.

"Hmmm, I guess so…" she answered, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Silver's look did suggest I didn't miss out on anything," she added, pretending to look disappointed. He glowered. "Looks like we're even then… well, almost. Silver took my surprise. You still owe me a free dinner," she teased.

"As long as we don't have take Silver along for the ride," Lance replied. It was certainly going to be very awkward looking at Silver from now on.

"Look on the bright side," she started. There was a bright side to this? She leaned in close, standing up on the toes to whisper in his ear, "At least it wasn't the media." Well, that was true. She grabbed his arm, and tugged him out the door. Despite how recent events played out, at least it had ended on a positive note.

**.**

Now that was enjoyable to write! I hope you found it somewhat entertaining – I do realize there really aren't many trickyshipping fans out there, but I would appreciate your thoughts!


End file.
